The Artic Fox And The Hare
by couarge09
Summary: Elsa is an Artic Fox and Anna's The Hare. what more can I say? I suck at descriptions


Various days, have passed by and she was hungry. It had been days since she saw her last meal, and the blizzard was making it hard to hunt. She could hear stomach growling begging for a meal to fulfill it. She would find it soon. The blizzard continued to rage on, but not as bad as earlier.

She carried on searching for a meal. Several hours went by and she grew tired, why was it so hard? She makes her other species look bad. Elsa was one of the few arctic foxes that preferred eating plants instead of meat. She couldn't live with herself if she killed another creature just for food. But she had no other choice now, with the storm still going on there was little to no plant life.

She was just about to give up when she saw a hare, poking its head out from its place. _Great, time to put my hunting skills to the test. _She could remember her first hunting trip with her mom like it was yesterday.

"_Ok, Elsa watch mommy," her mother said as she crouched down in position camouflaging herself. Elsa sat still and watched her mom taken down a baby caribou. She couldn't help, but feel sad for the poor creature. Her mom came back with the carcass of the dead baby caribou, she watched as her mother began to rip away the fur._

_Once she was done, she began eating quickly before the scavengers tried to come and take their meal. She stopped when she noticed Elsa wasn't eating._

_"What's wrong, dear? I thought you were happy about your first hunting lesson?"_

_That was true. She was excited about, but now after seeing what has to happen, she didn't want any part of it._

_"I was, but wouldn't the mommy caribou miss her baby? Why do we have to kill?" She asked while looking at the snow._

_"It's the way of life, "her mother said._

It's the way of life, Elsa mumbled under the breath.

"What?" A voice next to Elsa said. She turned around and saw the hare looking at her curiously. She couldn't believe her eyes, instead of coming to her meal the meal came to her.

"You're one brave little, hare." Elsa said, looking down at the hare. The hare simply smiled and said,

"So I've been told."

"Too bad I have to eat you now, "Elsa said as she begins to crouch down.

" Eat me? What now? I'm no good, please don't me. I know you're probably hungry and I could probably help you. I think have some-" Elsa growled and that immediately shut the hare up. The hare begins to quiver in fear, her eyes wide. The look on the hare's face made her reconsider, she couldn't do it even if she tried.

She stopped crouching and stood up. I'm such a failure, I can't even kill a simple hare. She began to walk away when she heard the hare calling her back.

"You can have some of my food if you're still hungry?" The hare was still offering her food even though she was about to kill it. She couldn't help but ask why?

"Why, are you helping me? I almost killed you." The hare could tell Elsa felt guilty and it hurt seeing the fox upset. She didn't understand why she felt some sort of attachment to this fox. She hopped next to the fox and said,

"I don't know, but I forgive you." The fox wasn't expecting forgiveness, no, she was expecting anger. She turned away, afraid to look the hare in the eyes. This was one strange her, but she could feel something special about this one.

"If that's the case, then, hello my name is Elsa." If her mother were alive, she would be mad at eElsal, for making friends with prey instead of eating it. The hare smiled and said,

"Hi, I'm Anna." Anna, I like that name.

" Ok, Anna then show me to your home because I don't I could last a another second out her." Anna laughed and elsa smiled for the first time in forever wibce her mother passed away. There was really something about this hare and she was glad she didn't kill it.

**A/n: thanks for reading. I'm not really good at writing fanfic or with grammar, but please review and tell if you liked it or not. This is my first elsanna fanfic and fan fiction about frozen.**


End file.
